


a work in progress

by grapefruitghostie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety, Comfort No Hurt, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Angst, Little Space, M/M, No Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Shane is a Good Daddy, Subdrop, This is my contribution to the fandom, age regression as a coping method, ddlb, first work in this fandom, i love these boys, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: Sometimes Ryan has a rough day.Sometimes Ryan feels better after he regresses.Sometimes Ryan feels a little worse.Every single time Shane is right there to hold him.Or: the author always loved little!ryan but was never into ABDL until they read a fic by TheseusInTheMaze





	a work in progress

**Author's Note:**

> Protect Ryan Bergara At All Costs™
> 
> ALSO! 
> 
> I tagged subdrob just in case even though Ryan doesn’t ever really drop. There’s a scene where he feels guilty and I know that, personally, I feel that before I drop. Please be careful if you tend to be sensitive to subdrops or guilt/anxiety while in littlespace!

Walking through their apartment door from work, Ryan sighed exhaustedly. He felt his boyfriend’s large hand on his back, trying to sooth him and guide him inside. That day had been long, and more than anything he just wanted to get into his comfy headspace and maybe catch up on some sleep and Shane noticed this, pulling him into a tight hug once they were in the confines of their safe, warm home.

“I know today was hard, i’m so proud of you for hanging in there,” Shane cooed and the smaller man smiled tiredly. To anyone they knew, that would have sounded very uncharacteristic of Shane - sarcastic, teasing Shane - but Ryan knew the truth. This was Shane in one-hundred percent raw reality. He was a gentle giant, always looking out for others no matter how much effort he put into seeming apathetic.

“How about we go get you into a dipy and I make you a grilled cheese? Would that help you feel better?” He asked and Ryan nodded, still pressed firmly into his chest.

“Carry me?” He asked, barley above a whisper as if he was embarrassed. Shane turned around and crouched, letting the big baby hop on his back and he felt his heart swell when Ryan giggled.

If you had asked either of them a year ago if they ever pictured their relationship coming here, they would have laughed. Ryan had been the one to bring it up, muttered in a joking tone to test the waters.

“Would this be like a sex thing or a lifestyle thing?” Shane asked, oddly open to the idea.

“Probably not a sex thing..”

“Okay good, I wasn’t sure about fucking you in a diaper,” he had joked, “but i do like the idea of babying you.”

Ryan’s eyes had lit up and he had hopped into his lover’s lap, giving him a sloppy, excited kiss and mentally preparing himself.

Ryan squealed when he was dropped on the bed, giggling and smiling up at his caregiver.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Boo.” Shane smiled, and Ryan blushed at his little nickname.

Ryan hummed and reached over to grab his pacifier off of their bedside table, fiddling with the blue plastic as Shane worked away. He smiled at the whole routine, popping the rubber nipple into his mouth and chewing on it absently.

“You’re good to go, big guy,” Shane grinned after another minute or so, kissing Ryans belly and then kissing the pacifier.

Shane helped him out of his work shirt and into one of his own large, oatmeal-coloured sweaters. He knew Ryan loved his big sweaters - how they fell down past his tan hips and one of the sleeves always sagged off of his taut shoulder. This sweater, in particular, had prime sleeves for flopping around as they fell well past his hands. It made Ryan feel safe and little, as if he were engulfed in Shane 24/7.

“‘Ank you, da’y...” Ryan babbled around the rubber and giggled when he was hoisted into Shane’s arms. He wrapped his short legs around Shane’s broad hips and nuzzled into his neck as they made their way back down the hall to the living room. Shane handed the smaller man the remote, making sure to give him his favourite blankie as he kissed Ryan’s hair and moved to the kitchen.

“You can pick something on TV if you want to, I’ll be right in with some grilled cheese.” He promised and Ryan nodded excitedly.

Flicking through Netflix, Ryan stopped on a trailer for a scary movie he’d never seen. He knew he wasn’t allowed to watch scary movies, especially when Shane wasn’t around. That was a no-no. He was just in the other room... how bad could it be?

After about fifteen minutes, Ryan realised that he seriously needed to pee. Why hadn’t he peed before getting comfy?! After some deliberation, he decided that getting up to go potty would simply take too long. He’d have to pause the movie and then get Shane (because he could never figure out the diapers himself), and then he’d have to wait longer to eat because he would have taken Shane away from making the food.

He could definitely wait another little while.

At that thought, Shane stalked into the room with two plates and a dark blue sippy cup and Ryan put his paci on the coffee table to eat.

“Grilled cheese and chocolate milk for the prince,” he joked and handed them to Ryan, “what’re ya watching?”

Ryan swallowed thickly and looked up at Shane with big, wet eyes, “I’m sorry daddy, i’m watching a scary movie. I know its a no-no...” he muttered, sounding ashamed.

“You know the rules, baby,” Shane tsk’d, “you gotta be brave and finish it now, but don’t worry i’m right here.”

Ryan nodded, leaning into Shane’s chest and taking a bite of his sandwich. He remembered suddenly the last time he’d watched a no-no movie. He’d stayed home sick from work and Shane had to be gone, he decided to rent Annabelle and watch it while he was alone, not actually thinking that it would be too scary. He had called Shane and begged to turn it off, but the older man was stern and held his ground. Ryan had to watch the entire movie by himself and when Shane came home he practically jumped on him and held him close all night.

When a jump-scare happened, Ryan had thankfully finished his sandwich and his drink was on the table because he threw the pillow that he was holding into the ceiling. When he caught his breath, Ryan was already being pulled into the safety of Shane’s big arms and he felt an uncomfortable wetness on his groin.

“This is why some movies are off-limits, baby. It’s too scary for your little eyes,” Shane said gently, a lilt of teasing in his voice but Ryan knew he wasn’t making fun.

Ryan sat in uncomfortable silence for another few minutes, shifting around awkwardly in his diaper before saying anything at all in embarrassment. He never did this, he hated the idea of messing himself but now he knew he hated actually doing it. He felt the guilt in his stomach like when he knocked over a drink - he knew in his rational mind that it wasn’t the end of the world but it sure as hell felt like it.

“Daddy, I-I gotta go potty.” He managed after finally collecting himself and Shane reached for the remote to pause the movie. Shane stood and helped the other stand, holding his hand down the hall and into the bathroom. Shane squatted down to help undo the diaper, because he knew the younger didn’t like doing it himself, when he heard a quiet sniffling and his head flew up to see a devastated Ryan.

“Shh, baby, whats wrong? Are you okay?” He cooed and Ryan snivelled.

“I’m sorry.. I didn’t- i’m s- I’m sorry I-“

Shane pulled the mess into his arms and shushed him, “did you make a mess baby?” He asked softly, holding him tight when he shuttered and nodded, “thats okay, Boo, i’m not mad at you. We’ll getcha all cleaned up, don’t you worry.” He reassured Ryan who was looking up at him like he hung the stars.

“A-are you really not mad at me?” Ryan asked sheepishly, wiping his eyes.

“Not at all,” Shane smiled, “I pinky promise.”

Ryan perked up and sniffed, lacing his pinky finger around Shane’s and smiling up at him.

“I’m sorry I watched that scary movie...” he muttered and Shane kissed his head.

“All is forgiven, little one. Come on, lets get you out of that dirty dip and into the shower, yeah?”

Ryan nodded and kissed the taller man gently. Shane ruffled his thick, black hair and smiled before turning to get the shower on and leaving Ryan to finish using the potty. He helped tug Ryan out of the sweater and shooed him into the shower as he undressed himself and stepped in behind him.

“You’re such a good boy for telling me, Ryan, I’m proud of you.” The older muttered. He knew that showers were therapeutic for Ryan even though he couldn’t place why. Whether it was the hot water over his muscles of just the intimacy they shared, he wasn’t sure. Long fingers began where they always start, in Ryan’s hair, working suds and hot water into his scalp.

“I didn’t really tell you though...” Ryan pointed out flatly, still obviously shaken by the whole ordeal.

“Well maybe not right when it happened, but timing doesn’t matter as long as you tell the truth.” The older man explained and Ryan nodded in understanding.

Ryan felt unimaginably safe in the big arms of his lover, as if somehow Shane was able to protect him from all of the negativity, some... il ne sait pas quoi. He loved it, whatever it was. Shane’s whole being was so ambient and gentle and Ryan needed to be close to him like he needed to breath.

Shane hummed a tune, barely audible over the heavy stream of water, and ran a soapy rag over Ryans belly and thighs. He loved the way that, even when Shane grabbed his crotch to clean him up, he felt incredibly comfortable - almost even sleepy.

Ryan didn’t really remember what happened in the time between Shan cleaning him and Shane wrangling out of the shower and into a towel. “Such a good boy,” he praised, kissing Ryan’s head and wrapping a towel around his own waist.

“I love you, daddy...” the younger muttered sleepily and stood on his tip toes in search of a kiss. Shane chuckled and kissed him, full of love and adoration and passion and it seared Ryan’s lips. No matter how long they’d been able to kiss each other, Ryan still felt the pang of newness in his heart and the spark of love in his belly each time their lips met. He felt like he could kiss Shane for hours, he didn’t need air in his lungs nearly as bad as he needed those lips on his.

“I love you, prince,” Shane grinned at him when their lips disconnected and Ryan felt his heart swell even more. They made their way to the bedroom and Ryan was helped into a clean diaper, and a different large sweater.

“Howsabout I call in some Chinese food and we have a night in bed?” He suggested and Ryan nodded excitedly. “Okay baby, you get snuggly and I’m gonna be right back. I’m just gonna call the food in.”

Ryan nodded and grabbed his stuffed bear from where he was laying at the foot of the bed. He snuggled close to the soft fur on it’s back and closed his eyes in dreamy thought. When Shane returned, he muttered something about how thee food would be there in about twenty minutes and handed Ryan the paci that he’d left on the coffee table.

Pulling Ryan into his arms, the taller man signed happily and kissed his head, he’d never felt more love in his life than when his little boy was wrapped up in his arms. Their legs tangled together and Shane felt the familiar bulge of plastic on his thigh, and he had never felt more grateful to have Ryan in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> WRITING THIS MADE ME FEEL SO LITTLE I LOVE THESE BOYS SO MUCH


End file.
